


Casual Pilfering

by kayliemalinza



Series: Freewrites [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before <em>Cyberwoman</em>, it didn't seem like a big deal for Ianto to take a small piece of tech here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Pilfering

It started with a cheerful, "May I borrow this?" accompanied by the hopeful lift of his hyphenated eyebrows.

"Sure," said Toshiko, and was scuppered by his grateful smile. Ianto bobbed his head and swiveled away with some half-broken motherboard clasped to his chest. She hoped the prongs of it wouldn't snag his tie because it was a nice one, striped and slightly shiny.

 

It continued with a distracted parting of his lips, the tiniest impression of a furrow in his brow, then the casual inquiry: "Will you be using that?"

"Um," said Tosh, because Ianto was pointing at a scattering of screws and blown-out diodes.

"The tray, I mean," he said, and hooked his fingertip into the corner of it. Toshiko wondered how he got his fingernails so clean and smooth. She tried occasionally to wear polish but it always chipped from the trigger of her gun.

"Of course," said Tosh, and reached over to scoop out the screws. "I just found it myself, actually. There's a lot of junk around here."

The twist at the corner of his lips suggested, _You have no idea,_ but Ianto said nothing but a gentle "Thank you" as he swept away.


End file.
